Rosenfeld U.S. Ser. No. 854,556, filed Nov. 25, 1977, titled AN IMPROVEMENT IN ULTRASONOGRAPHY, now abandoned in favor of continuation-in-part patent application Ser. No. 31,083, filed Apr. 18, 1979 is directed to an improved process of ultrasonic imaging in which a visible ultrasonic image is formed in a silver halide element by imagewise exposing the element to ultrasonic radiation, thereby altering its photographic response, and concurrently or subsequently exposing the silver halide element to electromagnetic radiation to form a developable latent image. The element is then photographically processed to produce a visible image corresponding to the latent image.
Rosenfeld U.S. Ser. No. 3,571, filed Jan. 15, 1979, titled ULTRASOUND IMAGING OF INTERNALLY FOGGED SILVER HALIDE ELEMENTS, is directed to a process of forming in a silver halide photographic element a visible image corresponding to a pattern of ultrasonic exposure. This process is characterized by providing in the photographic element internally fogged silver halide grains and associating the element with a transparent liquid in the presence of a solute, such as a silver halide solvent or iodide ions, capable of rendering the internally fogged silver halide grains developable in a surface developer in the absence of ultrasound exposure after an elapsed period. The element is image-wise ultrasonically exposed before the period has elapsed and then developed in a surface developer to produce a visible image defined by the pattern of ultrasound exposure. The ultrasound functions to accelerate the action of the solute in rendering the internal fog accessible to the surface developer.
In each of the Rosenfeld disclosures it is specifically taught to form dye images by a conventional dye image amplification reaction of an oxidizing agent and a dye-imagegenerating reducing agent using a silver image as a catalyst.
Bissonette U.S. Pat. No. 4,089,685, issued May 16, 1978, and the art discussed therein illustrate the knowledge of the art with respect to poisoning catalysts for redox reactions of oxidizing agents and dye-image-generating reducing agents. Bissonette specifically discloses the use of iodide ions and silver halide stabilizers as catalyst poisoning agents. Hanson et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,320,064, issued May 15, 1967, discloses poisoning of catalytic nuclei for physical development.